1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arched jamb for providing arched wall openings, such as doorways, windows and the like, and, more particularly, is concerned with a standardized arched jamb assembly and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arched jambs provide arched wall openings, such as doorways, in homes. Arched jambs generally cost more than conventional rectangular jambs but they dramatically enhance the aesthetic appeal and thus the market value of homes.
Prior art arched jambs typically have an upper arched jamb member which defines the top of the arched wall opening and a pair of upright jamb members which define the opposite sides of the wall opening. The upright jamb members have upper end portions which support the upper arched jamb member at its opposite ends. For aesthetic reasons, the upper arched jamb member is typically positioned at a standard height above the floor no matter what the width of the wall opening is between the upright jamb members. Thus, as the width of the wall opening or distance between the upright jamb members changes, the arched jamb members are utilized that have varying radii of curvature. Heretofore, such variation of arched jamb member curvatures has been accommodated by varying the configurations of the features that support the opposite ends of the arched jamb member which, in turn, accounts for a part of the greater costs of construction of arched jambs over conventional rectangular jambs.
For example, in one prior art arched jamb A as shown in FIG. 1, recesses B are cut in the upper end portions C of the upright jamb members D to receive the opposite ends E of the arched jamb member F. Whenever the radius of curvature “r” of the arched jamb member F and the distance “d” between the upright jamb members D are changed, the angular configuration of the recesses B of the upright jamb members D has to be changed which adds to the overall costs of the arched jambs.
In another prior art arched jamb disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,864 to Barry et al., an upper elliptical arched assembly is made of a center arched member and two opposite side members attached to the center arched member. Each of the side members are cut with a taper at both end portions thereof. The side members are cut along respective first and second cut lines that form the tapered end portions. The first cut line is angled along the top portion of the side member such that the top surface of the top end portion of the side member is substantially parallel to the bottom surface of the center arched member when these pieces are attached together. Also, the second cut line is angled along the bottom end portion of the side members such that the top surface of the bottom end portion of the side members is substantially parallel to an inner row of wall studs, or upright members, when attached thereto. So in this prior art arched assembly, three separate pieces with two different radii of curvature are attached to each other to form a single arched assembly. Each side member is configured to transition the radius of curvature of the center arched member into the radius of curvature of each side member which requires different cuts to accommodate different radii of curvature. Thus, the upper arched assembly of this prior art arched jamb would add still further costs rather than reduce costs of arched jambs compared to conventional rectangular jambs.
From the foregoing discussion, it is readily understood that neither of these two prior art arched jambs seem to provide an effective solution of the aforementioned problem. Consequently, a need exists for an innovation which will provides a simple and inexpensive solution to the problem found in prior art arched jamb of an arched wall opening without introducing any new problems in place thereof.